Are You Serious?
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Meskipun tidak saling mengenal, entah mengapa Mingyu memiliki perasaan tidak suka pada Wonwoo, yakni salah satu teman seangkatannya yang sangat minim ekspresi. Namun, pada akhirnya segala hal akan ditentukan oleh kuasa semesta, benar kan? / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / YAOI / BL / SEVENTEEN


Are You Serious?! © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Mentari telah menunjukkan sinarnya seiring timbulnya embun di tiap helai daun, pun desau angin yang selaras dengan dedaunan guna menghasilkan melodi alam yang tak pernah sumbang. Suasana yang begitu tenang, meresapkan kedamaian hingga ke tiap sel tubuh dan menggoda setiap orang untuk memejamkan kelopak matanya. Sama seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh lelaki tampan berkulit tan, ia masih tetap bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya meskipun jarum pendek pada jam sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh.

"Eungh~ hoammm~" lelaki tan itu menguap malas. Ia meregangkan otot tubuhnya sebentar, dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

Sambil menyipitkan mata, ia segera mengedarkan pandangan guna menemukan benda yang dicarinya, "Apa?! Ini jam sepuluh? Aish!" setelahnya hanya sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Dengan refleks sebelah tangannya meraba nakas untuk mengambil ponsel. Masih dengan posisi berbaring, ia berusaha memfokuskan mata ke layar ponsel. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, ia mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

' _To : Seungcheol Hyung_

 _Hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu. Sungguh, kepalaku sakit dan aku baru bangun tidur._

 _Salam saja untuk yang lain. Gomawo!'_

Setelah yakin pesannya terkirim, ia menatap langit-langit kamar sambil memijat dahinya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa _hangover_. Ini memang akibat perbuatan cerobohnya semalam.

Saat ia sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

' _From : Seungcheol Hyung_

 _Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Jangan mencoba menutupinya dariku, Kim Mingyu!_

 _Sungguh, jika sampai kau mengikuti pesta liar seperti itu lagi, aku akan benar-benar mengadukannya pada Kim samchon.'_

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kim Mingyu itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi, sepupunya yang satu itu memang suka ikut campur namun baru kali ini Mingyu tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Seungcheol.

Tak ambil pusing dengan pesan balasan Seungcheol, Mingyu pun mendudukan tubuhnya dan melakukan peregangan lagi. Kali ini ia mengucek mata dan mengusap wajahnya pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan fokusnya.

Saat sudah tersadar sepenuhnya, Mingyu tersentak kaget, "Ini dimana?" lirihnya.

Ia tengah mengumpulkan memori semalam yang entah kenapa sangat sulit diingatnya. Yang pasti ia tahu jika semalam ia dijebak untuk datang ke acara pesta biasa, namun ternyata di dalam pesta itu ada beberapa hal yang terlarang untuk anak sekolah menengah sepertinya, salah satunya alkohol.

Sebagai anak yang berasal dari kalangan konglomerat, tentu pesta mewah bukanlah hal asing. Namun Mingyu sebagai anak yang masih di bawah umur tentu saja menghindari minum alkohol, biar bagaimanapun ia masih tahu batasan mana yang boleh dan tidak untuk anak seusianya.

Dan pesta semalam sepertinya memang jebakan untuk Mingyu, sebab ia datang ke pesta itu karena paksaan dari Changkyun yang notabene teman sekelasnya. Changkyun berkata jika itu hanya pesta biasa untuk mempererat hubungan teman sekelas. Namun, Mingyu tidak ingat bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai terbangun di ruangan asing ini.

Mingyu merapatkan selimutnya saat hawa dingin terasa menusuk tiap jengkal kulitnya.

'Tunggu, jangan bilang jika aku–' batin Mingyu terputus saat dengan gerakan kilat ia menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Mingyu melebarkan kedua bola mata saat melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sekelebat pikiran buruk menerobos di otaknya, ia segera memindai tiap jengkal selimut dan bersyukur saat tidak menemukan apapun.

Namun,

"YA TUHAN! MATILAH AKU!"

Mingyu refleks berteriak –lagi, saat matanya melihat bercak merah dan noda yang sudah mengering di seprai putih, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk meyakini jika itu merupakan bekas sperma dan darah dari hasil hubungan intim pertama kali.

.

.

.

Mingyu sangat menyukai akhir pekan, karena memang itu lah hari dimana ia bisa menikmati waktu santainya dan berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya seperti Seungcheol, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jun, dan Hansol.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku pada akhir pekan kali ini, sebab Mingyu harus pusing sekaligus merasa bersalah di waktu yang bersamaan saat tahu jika ia sudah meniduri seseorang.

Sesungguhnya Mingyu bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Namun, yang membuatnya frustasi adalah bagaimana caranya bertanggung jawab saat ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa gerangan sosok yang sudah ditidurinya itu?!

PUK!

Mingyu merasakan tepukan di bahunya, "Hei Mingyu-ya, apa kau tidak akan pergi ke kantin?"

"Hmm sepertinya tidak." jawab Mingyu lesu.

"Eh? Tumben sekali, apa kau punya masalah?" tanya teman sebangku Mingyu yang bernama Seokmin.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya!"

"Iya." Setelah Seokmin pergi dari hadapannya, Mingyu segera menuju ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Memang sampai detik ini ia belum memberi tahu satupun sahabatnya tentang insiden 'meniduri-entah-siapa-itu'. Walau memang Mingyu sempat mendapati ceramah dari sepupunya, Seungcheol, karena lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mendapat kabar dari Seokmin jika Mingyu hadir di pesta itu.

Awalnya Seokmin memang sudah melarang Mingyu untuk ikut serta sebab Seokmin yakin jika pesta yang diadakan Changkyun seringkali berakhir dengan hal-hal negatif, namun Mingyu yang sudah terperdaya akhirnya bersikukuh untuk tetap hadir pada pesta itu. Seokmin menyerah dan berakhir dengan mengadu pada Seungcheol.

Mingyu tidak sadar seberapa lama ia melamun, tiba-tiba ia sudah tiba di perpustakaan. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mencari tempat yang cukup menyudut, terhindar dari keramaian.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya saat menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin berbalik sekarang juga.

Karena apa?

Ada Jeon Wonwoo di sana.

Sebenarnya Mingyu tidak pernah akrab dengan teman seangkatannya yang satu itu, ia bahkan hanya tahu sosok itu dari Soonyoung. Omong-omong Mingyu dan Seokmin memang lebih muda setahun dari teman-teman seangkatan mereka, karena dulu mereka masuk sekolah lebih cepat.

Mingyu sebenarnya sangat tidak suka dengan sikap Wonwoo yang terkesan begitu dingin dan tidak peduli pada sekitar, ditambah ekspresi wajah datarnya yang tidak pernah berubah setiap waktu –itu yang selalu Mingyu lihat.

Jadi entah sejak kapan Mingyu selalu menghindari sosok berkacamata bulat tersebut, bahkan jika Soonyoung dan Jun yang notabene sekelas dengan Wonwoo mengajaknya makan bersama di satu meja saat jam istirahat, Mingyu akan lebih memilih pergi dan memakan makanannya di kelas.

Mingyu melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, ia menghembuskan napas kecewa saat melihat satu-satunya tempat yang paling cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran hanya di sudut, yang berarti ia harus duduk berdekatan dengan lelaki bermarga Jeon itu.

Mingyu menarik salah satu buku besar dari rak dengan asal, ia hanya tidak mau dipandang aneh oleh Wonwoo karena duduk berdiam diri di perpustakaan tanpa membawa buku.

Setelah mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Wonwoo, Mingyu segera membuka buku itu dan memposisikan bukunya untuk berdiri. Ia yakin jika pandangan Wonwoo sudah terhalangi oleh buku besar itu, jadi Mingyu mulai menelungkupkan wajah di lipatan tangannya.

Mingyu tersentak saat ia mendengar suara bangku yang digeser cukup keras diiringi langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu terburu-buru.

Karena penasaran, Mingyu mengintip dari sela buku tersebut dan menemukan bangku yang sudah kosong. Ia menoleh dan melihat punggung Wonwoo yang berjalan menjauh.

"Cih, ada apa dengannya?" monolog Mingyu heran.

.

.

.

Lima minggu telah berlalu sejak insiden Mingyu meniduri orang yang masih misterius itu, dan selama itu pula Mingyu selalu melewati harinya dengan rasa bersalah. Benar-benar merasa seperti lelaki brengsek tak bertanggung jawab, namun sisi lain batinnya selalu mendebat, 'Ayolah, Kim Mingyu! Bukan dirimu yang lari dari tanggung jawab, tapi dia sendiri yang sudah melarikan diri darimu!'

Karena memang, saat Mingyu terbangun di sebuah kamar hotel dalam keadaan telanjang di pagi hari itu, Mingyu sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai sosok misterius yang sudah menginvasi otaknya.

BRUK!

Mingyu menoleh dan matanya sontak terbelalak saat ia melihat lelaki berkacamata bulat yang ambruk di depan lokernya sendiri. Sepertinya ia tengah menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba melanda, terbukti dari tangannya yang tengah memijat pelan keningnya.

Setidak sukanya Mingyu pada orang itu, tentu saja Mingyu masih memiliki hati nurani. Jadi tanpa diperintah, kakinya secara otomatis menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu sambil berlutut di hadapan lelaki ber _nametag_ Jeon Wonwoo, yang ditanya pun menoleh pada sumber suara dan menatap tepat ke dalam sepasang netra di depannya.

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah,"Ku rasa, tidak." lirihnya.

Rasanya Mingyu ingin meminjam palu untuk memukul kepala guna mengembalikan kesadarannya, karena saat melihat wajah Wonwoo dari jarak sedekat ini, entah hilang kemana keangkuhan Mingyu yang selama ini selalu memproklamirkan dirinya di depan Soonyoung, Jun, dan Seokmin sebagai seseorang yang paling tidak menyukai sosok Jeon Wonwo –meskipun sebenarnya ia dan Wonwoo juga tidak saling kenal.

"Ssshhh" tanpa sadar Wonwoo meringis dan tangannya mencengkeram lengan atas Mingyu, diam-diam Mingyu bersyukur karena akibat perbuatan Wonwoo itu ia bisa kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"E–eh, Wonwoo-ssi?"

Bukannya menjawab, tanpa sadar Wonwoo justru menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu tersentak kaget, karena bagaimana bisa hanya karena perlakuan kecil begitu mampu membuat detak jantungnya meningkat drastis.

"Sssshhh sakit~"

Mingyu tergagap saat mendengar suara rendah yang bicara dengan nada merengek begitu, ia segera berinisiatif menyampirkan tas Wonwoo di sebelah bahunya lalu menggendong Wonwoo dengan _bridal-style_. Beruntung sekolah sudah sepi karena bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Mingyu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke ruang kesehatan sekolah, bersyukurlah karena ruangan tersebut belum dikunci.

Dibaringkannya tubuh yang menurut Mingyu begitu ringan itu, kemudian Mingyu menaruh tas Wonwoo di ranjang besi sampingnya.

"Hmm, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Bisa dilihatnya sosok itu yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan dahi mengernyit, tanpa berpikir panjang Mingyu mengarahkan jarinya dan mengusap dahi itu. Sontak kelopak mata Wonwoo terbuka, menampilkan mata sayu yang biasanya terlihat tajam.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan,"Tidak, aku tidak butuh apapun. Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu," Wonwoo melirik ke arah nametag lelaki yang sudah menolongnya, "Mingyu-ssi." lanjutnya, kemudian Wonwoo mengedarkan tatapannya ke segala arah, terlihat jelas jika ia tengah menghindari Mingyu.

"Mingyu saja."

Dalam hati Mingyu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Memang ini pertama kalinya Mingyu berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo, namun yang jadi pertanyaan, 'Kemana perasaan tidak sukaku pada Jeon Wonwoo selama ini?' batin Mingyu heran.

"A–ah baiklah, terima kasih Mingyu." Wonwoo hanya menatap wajah Mingyu sebentar untuk kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah lain.

"Sama-sama, tidak usah sungkan Wonwoo-ssi." Ujar Mingyu canggung, karena sikap defensif Wonwoo sangat kentara sekali.

"Wonwoo saja."

Setelah berkata begitu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo refleks saling berpandangan dan entah dari mana lucunya namun mereka sama-sama terkekeh kecil saat menyadari jika perkataan Wonwoo seperti menjiplak ucapan Mingyu sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan air minum, tunggu sebentar ya."

Mingyu segera menuju dispenser air di sudut ruangan dan segera mengisi gelas sekali pakai. Setelahnya ia kembali ke samping ranjang besi tempat Wonwoo berbaring, dengan perlahan dibantunya Wonwoo untuk duduk.

Wonwoo hanya diam saja dan menerima segala bantuan yang Mingyu berikan, lelaki berkulit tan itu pun menaruh gelas yang tersisa sedikit air ke nakas di dekatnya dan ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang itu.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Eh?"

"Hmm bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu? Karena pada Soonyoung dan Jun juga aku menyematkan kata 'Hyung' untuk mereka, atau kau tidak setuju?"

"Boleh saja." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menundukan wajah, ia menyematkan senyum tipis yang mampu membuat mata Mingyu terpaku. Benar-benar pemandangan yang berbahaya bagi jantung siapapun, karena bagi siapapun yang melihat senyuman di wajah yang biasanya datar itu, pasti detakan jantungnya akan meningkat pesat.

"Hyung tidak butuh _paracetamol_ atau obat lainnya, mungkin?"

Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Mingyu-ya, sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan kau bisa pulang, aku akan meminta temanku Jihoon untuk menjemputku."

"Tapi hyung–"

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Wonwoo meyakinkan. Mingyu pada akhirnya menuruti Wonwoo, kemudian ia pamit dan berbalik pergi.

Selepas kepergian Mingyu, Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Ia segera mengambil ponsel di kantungnya dan menghubungi Jihoon –teman sekelas sekaligus satu flatnya.

'Annyeong Wonwoo-ya.'

"Jihoon-ah, bisakah kau kembali ke sekolah dan menjemputku? Maaf harus merepotkanmu, tapi sungguh aku benar-benar lemas dan tidak sanggup pulang sendiri."

'Eh? Baiklah, tunggu aku. Kau ada di mana?'

"Aku di ruang kesehatan. Terima kasih banyak, Jihoon-ah."

'Aish, santai saja. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, Ji." Wonwoo pun memutus sambungan telepon itu.

Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap Wonwoo bodoh karena sudah menolak pertolongan yang ditawarkan oleh sosok tampan dan populer di sekolah, namun ia memiliki alasan kuat untuk menolaknya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon telah sampai di flat sederhana itu. Mereka berdua adalah anak perantauan di kota Seoul ini, Wonwoo berasal dari Changwon sementara Jihoon berasal dari Busan. Saat melakukan registrasi pendaftaran di _Gureum High School_ , keduanya bertemu dan sama-sama bertujuan mencari tempat tinggal.

Mungkin itu yang dinamakan takdir, karena setelahnya mereka berdua memilih tinggal bersama dan menjadi sahabat dekat.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau pucat sekali."

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku kelelahan, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi benar kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hu'um."

"Ya sudah, mandilah dengan air hangat. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Terima kasih, Jihoon-ah."

"Aish, berhenti berterima kasih!" ancam Jihoon sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya –berakting seolah akan memukul Wonwoo, sedangkan yang mendapat perlakuan begitu hanya terkekeh geli.

Jihoon pun keluar dari kamar Wonwoo, menyisakan sosok berkacamata bulat itu sendirian di dalam kamar. Pikiran Wonwoo melayang ke kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, namun tiba-tiba Wonwoo tersentak. Ia menampar pelan pipinya sendiri, "Ya ampun, lupakan! Tidak, itu tidak akan berakibat apa pun." Monolog Wonwoo.

Karena ia merasa isi pikirannya semakin aneh, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mandi. "Lebih baik aku menyegarkan pikiranku. Benar-benar kacau."

Selama Wonwoo mandi, Jihoon membuat ramen dan segelas cokelat hangat untuk sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Jihoon merasa ada yang aneh dengan Wonwoo sejak lelaki bermarga Jeon itu mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di salah satu Kafe sebuah hotel. Saat itu Junhong –tetangga flat mereka– tengah sakit dan tidak memungkinkan untuk bekerja, namun karena malam itu Kafe sedang disewa oleh suatu acara, mau tidak mau Junhong mencari penggantinya.

Kebetulan Wonwoo saat itu tengah menganggur dan lagi pula ia memang sosok yang sangat baik, akhirnya ia mau menggantikan posisi Junhong tanpa tahu apa yang akan menimpanya malam itu, benar-benar membuat takdir hidupnya menjadi rumit.

.

.

.

TBC

*Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
